moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Diplomatic Practices Act
''This Act has been repealed. '' Diplomatic Practices Act ' ' An Act to revise and improve the operations and guidelines concerning the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the receipt and recognition of foreign diplomats. BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— ' ' 1 Repeals of antecedent legislation # The Foreign Representation Act shall be repealed entirely by this legislation. ' ' 2 Recognition of Alliance Powers # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognize the legitimacy of governments of nation states or organizations which are formal members of the Grand Alliance. # This applies to whatever form these governments wish to take and will not be subject to renegotiation if that form of government changes, unless His Majesty wills to the contrary. # These shall be referred to as “Alliance Powers”. ' ' 3 Recognition of Neutral Powers # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognize representatives from the governments of unaligned nation states or organizations large enough to claim holdings and military power. # This shall be done at the discretion of the Lord High Chamberlain. # These shall be referred to as “Neutral Powers”. ' ' 4 Recognition of Absent Powers # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognize organizations or governments which claim control over land whose governments are defunct, in exile, or otherwise absent. # This shall be done at the discretion of the Lord High Chamberlain. # These shall be referred to as “Absent Powers”. ' ' 5 Recognition of Minor Powers # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognize sects, organizations, or nobility within the broader reaches of any of the powers listed above which are large enough to claim holdings, or else are deemed influential in some way that is relevant to the House of Nobles. # This shall be done at the discretion of the Lord High Chamberlain. # These shall be referred to as “Minor Powers”. ' ' 6 Rights and privileges to and for Ambassadors # Alliance Powers may send persons to remain in the Kingdom of Stormwind, as guests of His Majesty and of the House of Nobles, for as long as they deem necessary. These persons are referred to as “Ambassadors Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary” and are entitled to the address of “Excellency”. They are afforded housing and provisions by the House of Nobles. # Neutral Powers will be permitted Ambassadors at the discretion of the Lord High Chamberlain. They will be treated as guests of the House of Nobles and afforded housing and provision. The Lord High Chamberlain may expel Ambassadors from Neutral Powers at his discretion. # Ambassadors may attend all meetings of the House of Nobles, but they are only permitted to speak when a matter directly concerns the Alliance or Neutral Power they represent. Each Ambassador will be permitted one aide to enter the meetings with them and one escort to stand directly outside the chamber. All other retainers must wait outside the Keep. ' ' 7 Rights and privileges to and for Envoys # Minor Powers may send representatives, named “Envoys Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary” and entitled to the style of “Excellency”, to the House of Nobles, so long as they are recognized by the Lord High Chamberlain. Envoys are not to be treated as permanent guests and all housing and provisions must be provided by the Envoy’s employer. # Minor Powers select their own Envoys. They may designate as many as they wish. However, the Lord High Chamberlain is permitted to refuse to recognize individual Envoys for any reason he sees fit. He is also permitted to revoke the title of Envoy at any time. Envoys can also be revoked by a majority vote from the House Floor. # Envoys may bring official petitions, reports, or other topics to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. The Lord High Chamberlain may designate the Permanent Secretary to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to attend them, or the Permanent Secretary may designate other members of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to attend them. # Envoys are permitted to attend all meetings of the House of Nobles. All Minor Powers will only be permitted to send one Envoy to meetings, no matter how many they have designated. To aid them in their work, Envoys are permitted to bring and one aide with them into the chamber and one escort to stand directly outside the chamber. Any other retainers must wait outside of the Keep. # Envoys may bring issues to the floor if given approval by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. # Envoys will have speaking priority over other Lords Foreign. However, they will not have priority over any Lord Temporal, unless the Lord High Speaker or chair of the meeting wishes their counsel on a matter first. # Envoys are only permitted to speak on the floor when a proposed measure directly affects their employer, but they may do so freely when such matters arrive. Abuse of this power or otherwise disrupting the proceedings of meetings will lead to the temporary removal by either the Lord High Speaker or whoever is chairing for the duration of the meeting. Envoys removed during a meeting of the House of Nobles will not be permitted re entry until the next meeting. ' ' 8 Outgoing diplomatic representation # The Ministry of Foreign Affairs may dispatch Ambassadors, Envoys, or other diplomatic representatives of their own to any powers recognized by the House of Nobles in order to represent them in discussions, deliver reports, or bring petitions. # The Lord High Chamberlain has the final power to approve or veto any representative from his Office that he sees fit. # The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has no power to compel Lords Temporal or their representatives to go through them to conduct business, both related to the House of Nobles and otherwise, with any Powers listed above. ' ' 9 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Diplomatic Practices Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind